Renegade's Term
by Fukachi no Rin
Summary: Ellette hates the Black Order, hates being chained to such an organization through an old agreement. Will her attitude be changed when a light spirited red-head enters her life? LaviOC


_"__Her training has been finished?"_

"_It was of recent, Sir. She's given us much resistance in the beginning though, but we believe we've managed to end her rebellions."_

"_That's good, that's good…"_

_Footsteps echoed confidently against the metal floor, one after another. They stopped, and the unbolting of many locks filled the air. The door swung open, the smallest amount of light pushing into the dark room. "It's cold in here," one man noted, rubbing his gloved hands together._

"_The more to dampen her spirits. Less heat is channeled into this room in comparison to the rest of the building. Otherwise…" He paused, a smirk coming on his face. "Forgive me. I have spoken too far."_

"_It is quite fine," replied the other, nodding. "I assure you, I know of the details. Otherwise, I never would have sent this child to the place known as the Hell of the Order."_

"_An ironic name for its location," the scientist murmured, his voice low._

_The clanking of chains echoed in the almost empty room, and a figured huddled into a ball on the other side. The first man, the non-scientist, began to stride, one step at a time, to the other side. He dropped to a lower level, knees bent and balanced on his feet. "We meet again," he began, voice low. The figure gave no indication of response other than burying their face into their knees. "I told you, many times, I would place you in a proper facility. And here you are – finished."_

_The figure – she – began to rock, her goosebump speckled arms wrapped around her bare legs. "Now listen to me very carefully. Your service is required, for five years. You have a duty to fulfill, do you understand?" He waited patiently for a response, any response. "Good. Now, listen here. If, you mistakenly try to run, to flee to another grounds…" He suddenly lashed out, grabbing her long dark locks and shoving her skull against the metal wall. She winced against this force, and her expression cooled immediately. "I will have you hunted down and locked in this facility for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"_

_The next response was subtle, the hardest to see in the darkness – tears. They were beginning to pour from her eyes, down her cheeks, around her chin. "Good." She was released, and curled back into the same ball she had been in moments before. "I will be sending a group of Finders to retrieve her," he announced to the man in the white coat, linking his hands behind his back. "I will have prepared a room for her, along with anything you might suggest?"_

"_Just one." The man pulled out from behind him a syringe. "Assist me in holding her down, if you will."_

_The girl immediately sprung into life, thrashing against the chains that bound her to the wall. She was struggling, trying to break free of the iron chaffed hard against her wrists, her neck, her ankles. A forearm collided with her neck, pressing herself hard against the metal wall. As the general restrained her arms, the needle was pushed deep above her collarbone. Her eyes shut tight, and she screamed the loudest she had before, her first sound of the meeting._

* * *

**Renegade's Term**

* * *

Seven hundred seventy two. That many marks were against the new wall, all written in black ink. Tally marks, stretched across on wall, the most decoration of the entire room. Of my room, the most decoration was the black marks marked on the wall.

The amber glass, the only shield between my room and the cold air outside, was one escape route. Some of those days, I wished I could open it, and push myself through the window, with no cares to worry about. But every time that thought past my mind, the shackle, bolted tight onto the floor, would remind myself that I could do so.

I lay casually on a bed, head resting on the pillow. It was a normal morning, and I was listening, for any noises I could find. The ticking on the small tableside clock indicates it was near seven in the morning, the time that my breakfast was delivered. That and the hopeful news that my release had been signed.

The footsteps clatter against the stone hallway make their way to my room, and the door is unbolt. One lock, not many. A soft creak echos, and the tray is place onto the nightstand. "Any news of my release, Vice Commander Komui?"

Komui Lee shakes his head, regretful. "None as of late. Your contract cannot be revoked as the manner stands. If the current situation was different, you would've been released. However…" A scowl meets his face, and I close my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm almost halfway through my time."

"And it is not to be wasted any longer." I look to my side, and Komui drops onto the chair a package of navy and silver. "Your uniform. They have decided to send you out on a mission, as a test of your strengths."

I roll my eyes. "It only took them two years to get me out of this damn hole!"

"Ellette." I look up away from the bed, annoyed. I hate it when people use my first name. My first name, period. Call me by my last name, for all I care. Or a nickname. Never my first.

I glare at Komui, the one man who ever seemed to understand my situation here. Dragged out of her home and stuck in a research facility, this young girl's life has been completely screwed around by the Exorcists.

Komui reaches for the chain binding me to this room, and takes out a key. He inserts it into one of many links, and one falls. "You are to depart soon. Change and be ready in the next half hour. Your partners will come here soon."

The shackle still on my ankle, I rattle it with my leg. "You can't get this thing off either?"

Komui doesn't look back as he walks away. "It was placed there to be a permanent tracking device. I could remove it, even if I wanted to."

He shuts the door behind him, and bolts it once more. I clench my fists angrily, as I kick a single foot hard against the stonewall.

**TBC....**

**Sooo, here's the Author's Note I usually put in the beginning of chapters. Change of location just to make the story more... flowing. Soo, this is the beginning of my fanficton, Renegade's Term. Lavi is amazing, always one of my favorite anime characters of all time, and unfortunately isn't making his appearance in this chapter. This one was fairly short, just as a preview, and longer is to come out! Written in present time to make it feel more... present. Hopefully, I won't screw up anything for now on. ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
